creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Docking Station
I've just tried this out, but the server seems to be offline. Might it make sense to have a Docking Station server status page here on the wiki?--Eloquence 21:00, 8 Jan 2005 (PST) The server is online for me - possibly a problem with your game? -Liam 21:52, 8 Jan 2005 (PST) ---- Hmm... Does this have any adware, spyware, or anything of that sort? What's the catch? 21:02, 27 Feb 2005 (GMT) Nope, no adware/spyware/etc, although it does require you to connect to the server when you create a new world (you can find ways around this elsewhere on the wiki) and they keep track of your world names and warped norns server-side.. If you get addicted you're more likely to buy the other Creatures games, additional breeds and the such :-) --Fuzzie 22:01, 27 Feb 2005 (GMT) :The catch is you get a bright orange Magma Norn popping up every so often asking if you want to buy Creatures 3 or more norn breeds. Those were more innocent times! -- 22:01, 27 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::That can be disabled also, though. 22:34, 27 Feb 2005 (GMT) Latest build What is the latest DS build? Mine says 195 and won't update, since it can't connect to the server. --Andrettin 23:23, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :Docking Station version 195 is the latest version and, because the game hasn't been updated in years, the Update Server is no longer online - Don 23:43, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Is there a way to update DS B189 to 195? or do i have to load the whole complex? what are the main differences? -- Ben What about the gameserver heart.creatures.net? It seems down for over a year now, or am i mistaken? $ telnet heart.creatures.net 80 Trying 81.174.139.142... Connected to heart.creatures.net. Escape character is '^]'. HEAD /index.html HTTP/1.1 Host: heart.creatures.net:80 HTTP/1.1 200 OK Date: Wed, 08 Aug 2007 12:16:20 GMT Server: Apache-AdvancedExtranetServer/2.0.50 (Mandrakelinux/7mdk) mod_perl/1.99_16 Perl/v5.8.5 mod_ssl/2.0.50 OpenSSL/0.9.7d PHP/4.3.8 Last-Modified: Tue, 07 Mar 2006 11:57:07 GMT ETag: "119d41-b3-57a92ac0" Accept-Ranges: bytes Content-Length: 179 Content-Type: text/html Connection closed by foreign host. can i have someones ol account? cuzi just got it 2day an it wont work!!!! cuz of da website i guess It's been a very long time since I played this. Decided to give it a go for fun, pretty sure I downloaded the Windows version since the file is an executable, however on install it complains about bzip2. I tried looking around for something related to bzip2 and it seems to be an archiver for Linux/Unix. Who the heck archives a file for a system other than the one it's intended to work on? Also I recall having bought all of the official creatures but I have no idea if I have any old backups of them no more, used to keep them on a webserver since I remember if you didn't keep your own copies then you had to buy them again, but much has changed over time and I don't think I have them no more. I only had all the official norn species, didn't cash out on the ettin or grendle ones. Is there any way I can reclaim them? I don't even know my old username or password but I got a hunch of the first part before the dash. -- 13:15, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :Where did you get the Docking Station file from? http://www.creaturesdockingstation.com/ is the best third-party site for this as it explains which ones to get. I don't think that there's any official mechanism to reclaim them at the moment. Some of the official breeds were released for free and are still available here: http://www.gamewaredevelopment.com/downloads/ but as for the rest, you might want to join a creatures forum and PM someone. --Malkin 22:27, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ::That's where I got it from. I received an answer on their facebook page how to get it to work, to run the engine.exe instead of the InstallBlast.exe and that seemed to work. Thanks for the link for the breeds, I'll also go check a forum although I feel a bit bad joining one just to ask for norn breeds. :P -- 00:52, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Come for the norn breeds, stay for the conversation. :) --Malkin 23:42, November 9, 2012 (UTC)